The disclosure generally relates to a multimedia interaction system and, more particularly, to a multimedia interaction system including multiple displays and capable of avoiding unexpected interaction behavior and a related computer program product.
As technology progresses, multimedia interaction systems allowing multimedia interactions to be carried out among different electronic devices and related applications have become more and more important. In the design of many interaction applications related to multimedia content, it is expected that particular multimedia interaction operations can only be performed if a relative position among multiple electronic devices participating in the multimedia interaction satisfies a specific condition. In a traditional multimedia interaction system, however, a transmitting-end electronic device of a multimedia interaction command is unable to determine the relative position among itself and other electronic devices, and unable to restrict the transmission direction of multimedia contents or interaction commands Accordingly, multimedia interaction results that do not conform to normal user experiences, multimedia interaction results that are not supposed to occur in the design of the multimedia interaction applications, multimedia interaction results that violate rules configured by the interaction applications, or unexpected multimedia interaction results often occur among the electronic devices.
For example, in the design of some multimedia interaction applications, it is expected that a particular image object or command can only be transmitted from the transmitting-end electronic device to a receiving-end electronic device if the receiving-end electronic device and its user are in front of a user of the transmitting-end electronic device. In practical operations, however, even if the receiving-end electronic device and its user are both behind the user of the transmitting-end electronic device, the receiving-end electronic device can still receive the particular image object or commands originated from the transmitting-end electronic device. Such kind of unexpected interaction does not conform to normal user experience and is not supposed to occur according to the original design of the multimedia interaction applications, but it still often occurs. This is because in order to acquire better signal transmission quality, conventional electronic devices are typically designed to be able to transmit/receive signals to/from various directions, but a specific direction.
One way to reduce the afore-mentioned problems is to redesign communication circuits of the electronic devices so that the electronic devices are only allowed to transmit/receive signals to/from a specific direction. But such approach severely influences the signal transmission ability and signal receiving range of the electronic device. Apparently, it will be obstructive to the development and progress of cross-device multimedia interaction applications if the multimedia interaction system is unable to deliver user experience that conforms to the original design purpose of the multimedia interaction applications.